


Mrs. Steal Your Girl

by amithegamer1



Series: Avalance One shot [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, American Presidents, Child Abuse, F/F, President Elect Ava Sharpe, President Oliver Queen, Presidents Election 2021, Vice President Elect Nora Drahk, Vice President Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Oliver and Ava are running for president, and Sara was Oliver’s fiancée but you know…
Relationships: & Other Ships, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Avalance One shot [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Mrs. Steal Your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a long time to write so I hope you guys like it!

When I left the military, I thought all this was over with, but my big heart and my dream...I had to run for president. It was great that I went to the military with my best friend, and now vice president-elect, Nora Drahk. Nora was settling down, with his husband, tech genius, Ray Palmer, when I called to ask her to be my vice-president, she obviously said yes.

But if I knew she was trying to settle down with Ray, I would've never asked. I want Nora to start a new chapter of life with Ray. Not to get yelled at by the press because of her last name. "I'm Lisa Charles from Max-News Mrs. Darhk why didn't you take Mr. Palmer's last name?" the max-news reporter asks, as Nora looked at Ava, before looking at the press.

"I just because my father was a horrible man and ruined my last name doesn't mean I will hate my last name I kept it because of my grandparents and my mother," Nora says, as the reporter nods.

"Wasn't your mother's last name Adams?" another report asks, as Nora nods.

"It was," Nora says.

"then how are you honoring her by keeping the man who ruined her life last name?" the same reporter asks, as watch Nora shift, Ava stands up, as the Heywood's did the same.

"that's enough for today," Nate says, the son of Hank Heywood.

As their security guard, Mick Rory, escorted them out a blonde woman, came in front of them. "Can I ask them a question?" the blonde asks, the security guard, as Mick shakes his head.

"They're not taking questions," Mick says, as the blonde sighs.

"please," the blonde says, begging, as Ava looked at her.

"who are you trying to ask?" Ava asks, as the report awkwardly smiles.

"you," the reporter says, as Ava nods.

"It's alright Mickey," Ava says, as the man nods, and steps back.

"question," Ava says, as the blonde nods.

"I'm Kara Danvers from Cat-Co Media," Kara says, as Ava smiles.

"Cat Grant?" Ava asks as Kara nods.

"sorry continue," Ava says.

"It's okay what is the role of the federal government in elections?" Kara asks as Ava hums.

"The federal government has very little role in the elections that choose who is going to run it. Elections are run at the local level and supervised by states. The federal government can help fund elections and set certain standards – such as the requirement that people can register to vote when getting drivers' licenses – through federal law. And of course Washington, D.C. plays a big role in monitoring foreign actors to make sure they don't interfere in elections. But the actual machinery of democracy is run at the state and local level," Ava says, as Kara smiles.

"okay thank you," Kara says, as starts away, but Nora stops her.

"sorry quick question," Nora says, as Kara raises her brow.

"yes?" Kara asks, as Nora smiles.

"do you know a Lena Luthor?" Nora asks as Kara nods.

"give her this doesn't open it," Nora says, handing Kara a piece of paper, as Kara and Ava's brows knit.

"what was that?" Ava asks when Kara left.

"an invitation for Lena to the court dinner," Nora says, walking away, as Ava frowns, but nods, and follow her, as Mick follows behind.

+++

Sara sits down, as Oliver paces around the room. "now she's going to get more votes from this?!" Oliver says, hitting his fist against the table, causing Sara to flinch, she looks at her father, hoping he didn't notice.

"Calm down Oliver," Quentin says, causing Oliver to sigh, and sit down.

"how? I don't know how she's doing it," Oliver asks, as Sara stares at Oliver.

"she's doing more than you Ollie she's actually helping," Sara says, Oliver glares at her.

"Sara's right," Quentin says, getting Oliver attention.

"what should I do?" Oliver asks as Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"work," Sara says, as the men looked at her.

"hm?" Oliver hums.

"donation do something to help...to make them vote for you," Sara says, as Oliver nods, and smirks.

"not pay them," Quentin says, as Oliver turns to Quentin.

"What?" Oliver asks, as Quentin sighs.

"I know what you did Oliver just don't do it again," Quentin says, as Oliver nods, and Quentin's phone rings.

"I have to go," Quentin says, looking at his phone, as the couple nods.

"bye Oliver," Quentin says, shaking his hand.

"bye sir,"

"Bye baby girl love you," Quentin says, kissing Sara on the cheek.

"love you too," Sara says, as her father leaves, the room. Oliver watches Quentin leave, making sure he's fully out of the room, the polite smile, leaves the man's face, as he looked at Sara.

"you told him?!" Oliver shouts as Sara shakes her head.

"no," Sara says, as Oliver moves closer to her, and Sara moves backward.

"lair," Oliver says, as Sara shake her head again, trying not to cry.

"I'm not I swear," Sara says, as Oliver scoffs.

"tell me the truth god damn it!" Oliver says, picking up the lamp, and throws it at her, Sara quickly ducks.

"I am!" Sara shouts, trembling.

"Sara baby just tell me the truth?" Oliver asks, calmly, as Sara sobs.

"I didn't tell my dad," Sara says, as Oliver raised a brow.

"Your not lying?" Oliver asks as Sara shake her head, Oliver's face softens.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Oliver says, pulling Sara's knees away, from her chest.

"after the court dinner I will make it up to you," Oliver says, as Sara nods.

"can you come?" Oliver asks, as Sara's brows knit.

"to the court dinner I thought," Sara trails off, as Oliver shakes his head.

"I'm trying to be nice here," Oliver says, as Sara nods.

"Wear the new dress I got you," Oliver says, with a smile.

"I am sorry," Oliver says, kissing her cheek, it burned, like her cheek was touched boiling water.

"See you tonight," Oliver says, leaving the room.

Sara stays in the room, sobbing, shaking her head. How did I get myself into this? Sara thought, pulling her knees, back to her chest. What type of love is this? he says he loves me but I don't know if I can believe it. there's no love in this relationship. Just pain, I'm hurting myself by being in this relationship.

I fell out of love with him years ago, I even left. but he somehow stills comes back into my life, every time I try to leave he comes back, over, and over again. It's a living hell, the devil always right there, waiting for me. I don't want this type of love, that sends butterflies to your stomach. That makes you giddy all the time, that type of love that you know love is in there not hate or harm. Why am I doing this to myself ask herself, every single day?

+++

Sara looks in the mirror, for the last time, I hate this dress... Sara thought it was a beautiful dress, but it was also uncomfortable. "Are you ready?" A voice asks, as Sara turns to the voice, Zari, Sara smiles at her friend, and nods.

"mhm," Sara hums, as Zari smiles, Sara walks towards the door, and their arms link.

"so who's your date? A certain Mr. Heywood perhaps?" Sara asks as Zari shakes her head, trying to hide her blush.

"No I am not going on a date with Hank," Zari deadpans, as Sara roll her eyes.

"you know I'm not talking about Hank," Sara says, as Zari chuckles.

"Yes, it is Nate," Zari says, as Sara smirks.

"Let's hope mom Heywood doesn't talk about those hips again," Sara says, as Zari blushes even more if that was even possible.

"shut up," Zari says, as Sara laughs.

"you two can do anything you want just don't get freaky in the water fountain," Sara teases, as Zari rolls her eyes.

"I should say the same thing about you and Mr. Queen," Zari says, to be honest, me and Oliver haven't had sex in a while, but I wasn't going to tell her that, so I just laughed it off.

As the women walked into the dinner, they found Oliver talking to his deputy counsel, Adrian Chase, and his vice-president, Felicity Smoak, as the tech genius, she donations to Palmer Tech, and helps Ray all the time.

As Sara scan her eyes around the room, she saw the president-elect, she has to admit she thought the woman was beautiful, but she looks gorgeous in person, she was talking to a black-haired man, with glasses, I believe his name is Gray and all I know is his last name is a color, and a woman, that she believes is Lena Luthor, Sara felt her being pulled knocking her out of her thoughts, she looks at Zari who pulling her towards, Nate who's now talking to Oliver.

As Zari clears her voice, getting the men attention, "oh Hey Zari, Sara," Nate says, politely.

"Hey Nate," Sara says, as Zari smiles.

"Hey babe," Oliver says, although Zari would make nice jokes, about him, she never liked him, and she for sure didn't like him, as her president.

"Hey Ollie," Sara says, as Oliver smiles, before looking at Zari.

"Hey Ms. Tomaz," Oliver says, Zari told him to never call her by her first name.

"Hey Mr. Queen," Zari says, if he can't call her, by her first name, she can't either.

As they all talked, Oliver's eyes went to the tall blonde or the president-elect. he watches as Gray walked away, and she walked towards, Nora, and her husband. "excuse me but Sara," Oliver says, nodding his head, towards the blonde and brunette.

"oh," Sara says, as Oliver nods.

"excuse us," Sara says, as the two nods, and Oliver grabs Sara's hand pulling her away.

"Sharpe!" Oliver says, causing the blonde to turn around.

" Mr. Queen," Ava says, with a polite smile, as the blonde beside didn't go unnoticed.

"Mrs. Drahk," Oliver says, as Nora nod.

"Hey Queen," Nora says, as Ava smiles, and turns to the blonde.

"Who is this lovely lady?" Ava asks, as Sara smiles,

"Oh she's-," Oliver starts, before the blonde cut him off.

"My name is Sara Lance," Sara says, Oliver's brows knit, as Ava smile.

"Well nice to meet you, Ms. Lance," Ava says, knowing the blonde already knew her name.

"Same here Ms. Sharpe," Sara says, they stared at each other, lost in each other eyes, Oliver glares at the blondes.

"She's my fiancée," Oliver says, Ava eyes slightly widened, when he said that, Nora saw Ava shift, deciding it's her turn to time in, she clears her throat.

"Congrats on the cut," Nora says, as Oliver turned her with a frown, before nodding his head.

"thank you," Oliver says, Ava's eyes left Sara's feeling quite embarrassed, she would be lying if she said she didn't see his glares, she knew what he was hinting at.

"I heard you donated to the Luthor's hospital," Oliver says, turning to Ava, who nodded her head.

"I felt like they need it," Ava says, as Oliver shook his head.

"There Luthor's?" Oliver says as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"There good people," Ava says, as Oliver scoffed, and Nora raised a brow.

"Are you hating on someone because of their last name," Nora asks, She didn't give him time to talk when she spoke again.

"Because you could easily hate on me because my dad was a murderer, an abuser, and a lot more," Nora says, as Sara nodded her head.

"You should've hated on someone until you see the real them," Sara says, as Nora smiles, and Oliver turned to her.

"Right," Nora says, Ava noticed how Oliver shifted.

Ava felt someone tap her shoulder, causing her to turn around, Gary. Ava raised a brow, as the man whispered something in her ear, causing her to nod her head. "Sorry to end our conversation but we have to go," Ava says, as Nora's brows knit before Gary whispers the same thing he told Ava in her ear, causing her to nod, before turning to Sara.

"It was lovely to meet you," Nora says, as Sara smiles, which the brunette returned.

"See you around Queen," Ava says, not waiting for a response, before leaving with Gary and Nora following behind.  
  
The couple watched the pair leave before Oliver grabbed Sara's arm pulling her out of the room, Oliver looked around, before finding an empty room, he pulled Sara into the room. "What the hell was that?" Oliver asks when the pair was fully in the room.

"What?" Sara asks as Oliver shook his head.

"I saw how you two looked at each other," Oliver says, as Sara's eyes widened.

"Ollie?" Sara asks, the man shook his head.

"Do you think she's better then," Oliver asks, surprising the woman.

"N-no I just met her I just looked at her Oliver," Sara says, the man scoffed.

"I saw something in your eyes, Sara....in hers too," Oliver says, Sara walked backward, as he moved closer.

"You never look at me like that," Oliver says, Sara tripped over something, causing her to fall.

"how I am looking at her?" Sara asks, she saw how his fist clenched.

"We just met...Ollie please," Sara says, before hearing knocks on the door, Oliver froze, before turning to the door, he relaxed checking his self out, before walking towards the door and opening it.

" Mr. Queen," a voice says, as Oliver forced a smile.

"Ms. Wu?" Oliver asks, Mona smiled.

"Sorry but Mr. and Mrs. Diggle and Ms. Smoak just called to talk to you," Mona says, as Oliver nodded his head, before turning to Sara, he shook his head, before walking out of the room, Sara pulled in legs to her chest, buries her head between her legs.

Not a few seconds after Oliver left, Ava walked in. She saw how Sara was in a corner, Ava heard soft whimpers, Ava went to the blonde, and placed a hand on her knee, causing her to look at the blonde. "are you okay?" Ava asks, when she didn't get a response, Ava studies the blonde, she remembers this, it reminds her of her mother, she moved beside the blonde, she sighs.

"My father always use to come home drunk...my mother said the army got to him he wasn't the same person he used to be," Ava says, Sara turned to the blonde beside her.

"When he was drunk he got mad... _real_ mad...he started breaking glasses...he always wanted to hit something or someone..." Ava says Sara shook her head.

"Ms. Sharpe-," Sara starts, Ava shook her head, causing Sara to stop anything that was going to come out of her mouth.

" he started hitting my mother and when he sobered up he apologized and he brought new clothes and jewel thinking it would make up for his mistaken...when my mother wasn't making him feel... _pleased_ anymore he started hitting me," Ava says,

" and he did the same thing he brought me new toys...everything I wanted when he sobered up,"

"but Oliver is not hitting me," Sara says, Ava accidentally brushes Sara's forearm, causing the blonde to wince, Sara _hoped_ the blonde didn't notice. 

"I understand," Ava says, Sara looked down.

"what happened?" Sara asks, even if she wasn't looking at the blonde, she knew she was confused.

"to your father," Sara says, as Ava sighs, thinking about what to say before shrugged her shoulders.

"one day our neighbor heard my mother scream and called the cops of course my mother lied about it," Ava says, her eyebrows lower and pulled closer together and the inner corners of her eyebrows angled up as the corners of her mouth drawn downwards.

"the cops let him go but my mother said she wouldn't let him in the house unless he gets help," Ava says, Sara studies the blonde.

"did he?" Sara asks, Ava shook her head.

"what happened?" Sara asks, Ava looked down, fidgeting with her fingers.

"A couple of years later my mother died and he had to take care of me," Ava says, Sara's eyebrows went up, looking at the blonde.

"oh," Sara says, as Ava nodded her head.

" he didn't change...same abusive father," Ava says, Sara raised a brow.  
  
"Where is he now?" She asks, Ava chuckles.

"Six feet under," Ava says, Sara's eyes widened.

"he got cancer..." Ava says, Sara, nodded her head.  
  
The women sat there, as Sara tried not to cry. She never knew Sharpe was abused. it wasn't in the public eye, but who would tell the world that? It's two ways the world would take it they would love her or hate her. I wouldn't understand why they hate her but some people are just mean like that.

The woman who just met you told you about her abusive father and I can't say a damn thing about my abusive fiancé. She was the president-elect, the world didn't even know. but she told Sara hoping she would tell her about Oliver.

+++

Since that night, Ava and Sara talked more. Sara still hasn't told her about Oliver, she believed she would never will. But everything changed when we all went to London for a business trip. Ava had to visit an old friend so she left the old hotel. Ava knocks on her friend's door. when she didn't get an answer so knocked harder. "Stop banging on my-," A voice says, before opening the door, they lost their words, and smiled.

"Was a hitting too hard?" Ava asks, the person laughs, nodding their head.

"just a little bit," The voice says, as Ava smiled.

"Is Charlie here?" Ava asks, the person gasped dramatically. 

"No hey? how you doing?" the voice asks, as Ava rolled her eyes, with an amused smile.

"Sorry Ast hey," Ava says, moving to hug the brunette.

"Hey Avey," Astra says, hugging her.

"Is she?" Ava asks, pulling out of the hug, as Astra nodded her head.

"yeah she's in the back," Astra says, opening the door more, as Ava could walk in, as she did she found Charlie laid up on the couch.

"Hey Lazy pant," Ava says, causing Charlie to jump.

"girl," Charlie says, turning to Ava.

"You could've given me a heart attack," Charlie says, as Ava rolled her eyes.

"What's up Clotho," Ava asks, as Charlie shrugged her shoulders.

" nothing how you been?" Charlie asks as Ava shrugged as well.

"Good," Ava says, Charlie frowns.

"so why are you here? you want something?" Charlie asks, as Ava dramatically placed her hand on her chest.

"Ow," Ava says, and Charlie gives her a _are you for real_ look, Ava rolled her eyes.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask if you could go to the ball," Ava says, as Charlie smiled.

"Yeah we haven't been out all week," Charlie says before Astra pushed Charlie's legs off the table.

"And I believe that leg is healed," Astra says, as Ava's brows knit, and Charlie roll her eyes.

"what?" Ava asks, Astra chuckles.

"Last week she fell and she swore she broke her leg," Astra says, Ava smiles.

"so?" Ava asks, as Astra smiled.

_"We will be there,"_

+++

It was a beautiful ball, everything was going perfect. "are you going to do it?" A voice asks, from behind her causing her to turn around, Gary.

"Do what?" Ava asks, confused, Gary leaned in and whispered something in her ear, causing her eyebrows to raise.

"Oh yeah," Ava says, as Gary smiled.

"Then go," Gary says, as Ava nodded her head, before seeing a blonde man, with a guitar.

"here Miss Sharpe," the man says, awkwardly causing Ava to smile.

"Thank you," Ava says, taking the guitar, and walking towards the platform. 

"You're so awkward John," Gary says, as John smiled.

"I didn't know the roles switched," John says, as he bumped Gary's shoulder, the crowd turned around when the music stopped.

"Sorry guys I had to cut off the music for this but I will like for you guys to listen," Ava says, the crowd started a circle around the platform, as Ava started to play the guitar.

"You taught me how to run run run run run," Ava sang, surprising the guest, her voice was beautiful, so elegant.

"Right into the sun sun sun sun sun," Ava sang, her fingers moving back and forward against the strings, playing powerful, and extraordinary sounds.

"Just to find that light within And to let it shine again So that life can now begin," Ava sang, looking into the crowd.

"You taught me how to run run run run run Right into the sun sun sun sun sun Just to find that light within And to let it shine again So that life can now begin," Ava sang, eyes finding the person she was looking for, Sara.

"Sometimes you gotta run run run run run run run run run run run run run," Ava sang, as Sara stared at, listening to her sing.

"Was sitting at the bus stop waiting when I looked that way Kept dreaming I would one day find a way Heaven sent a message telling me that I should wait Kept thinking how can I concentrate," Ava sang, softly.

"The river turned to ocean and I'm standing in this ocean knowing where to go," Ava sang, looking back at the guitar.

"Looking at the river turned to ocеan that I must have swam in once beforе."

"The angels used to watch me I just know they didn't stop so I will fight some more," Ava sang, lightly smiles.

"And when I get to heaven all I ask is father please can you open the door," Ava sang, as the crowd started to lean side to side.

"You taught me how to run run run run run Right into the sun sun sun sun sun," Ava sang, eyes finding Sara again.

"Just to find that light within And to let it shine again So that life can now begin," Ava sang, as Sara smiled.

"You taught me how to run run run run run Right into the sun sun sun sun sun Just to find that light within And to let it shine again So that life can now begin," Ava sang, she smiled back at Sara.

"Sometimes you gotta run run run run run run run run run run run run run," Ava sang, she noticed how Oliver was staring at the two.

"Was sitting at the airport waiting when I looked that way Kept dreaming I would one day find a way Spirits all around me told me that I wouldn't break Even when all I got is faith," Ava sang, as Ray wrapped his arm around Nora's waist.

"I'm running and I'm running from this darkness trying to bring myself into the light," Ava sang, Nora kisses Ray's cheek.

"But cannot let societies ignorance turn to poison and consume my light," Ava sang, Astra smiles at Charlie, which the brunette returned.

"The beauty that surrounds us has been magical and blessings haven't stopped at all."

"To all those believed in me I promise I'll be there if you should ever call," Ava sang, Zari laid on her head, on Nate's shoulder.

"These tears upon my pillow have been heavy I've been carrying the world on my shoulders," Ava sang, as Nate smiled at Zari.

"Struggle in my mind has just been heavy and I'm carrying the world on my shoulders One thing I've been dreaming as I'm walking is that maybe if I run Maybe if I run," Ava sang, elegantly.

"You taught me how to run run run run run Right into the sun sun sun sun sun Just to find that light within And to let it shine again So that life can now begin," Ava sang, looking back at Sara.

"You taught me how to run run run run run Right into the sun sun sun sun sun Just to find that light within And to let it shine again So that life can now begin," Ava sang, Ava, noticed how Sara's eyes welled up.

"Sometimes you gotta run run run run run run run run run run run run run," Ava sang, her fingers went down touching the strings, as the crowd clapped, Ava sadly smiles.

+++  
  
After the ball, Sara didn't go back to her and Oliver hotel. She knew he wouldn't got mad. Jealous because _how I looked at Ava_ I'mdonewith Oliver. I've been done with Oliver I just don't know how to leave.

Sara sighs, before knocking on Ava's hotel door. Without a second later Ava opened, wearing PJs, and a messy bun, her brows knit, as Sara put her hands in her pant's pockets. "So you knew?" Sara asks, Ava stared at the blonde, before opening the door more for the blonde to walk in, and she did.

Ava sighs and nodded her head. "Yeah," Ava says, Sara's brows knit.

"How?" Sara asks as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"You remind me of my mother," Ava says, honestly.

"How you were trembling...the denying," Ava says, as Sara looked down.

"hoping he will change," Sara finishes, Ava hummed.

"Oliver will never change I knew that the two times I tried to leave," Sara says, before shaking her head.  
  
"I know this relationship is not safe for me," Sara says, before she shrugged her shoulders, and gave Ava a weak smile.

"Now I just don't know how to leave," Sara says, her voice cracked, Ava saw how she was about to cry, Ava quickly pulled the blonde until a hug, Ava wrapped her arms around her, back rubbing circles, as the blonde sobbed into her chest.

"It's okay let it all out," Ava whispers, kissing her temple, as Sara cried more, and Ava continued rubbing circles into her back. 

+++

Ava would be lying if she said she wasn't scared about the election. And how it's kind of weird that she hangs out with the president fiancée, but the world doesn't know that. All they know is she was his date to the ball. He didn't tell the world he was about to _marry_ her.

The women were walking in the park, with their arms link. "Aves where are we going?" Sara asks, with a smile, which Ava returned.

"To a nearby ice cream parlor," Ava says, Sara raised a brow.

"You know this place by heart?" Sara asks, Ava nodded her head.

"Yeah although I was born in Vancouver I was raised in DC," Ava says, as Sara hummed.

"there," Ava says, pulling Sara towards the parlor.

"Rory's Ice Cream Parlor?" Sara says, reading the shop sign, Ava chuckles, opening the door.

When they walked in they noticed two workers, Ava read their name tags, Brandon and Eliza. Ava smiled at them as she walked closer to the counter. The boy's eyes widened, and ran off, causing the girl to shake her head. He ran into the kitchen Ava chuckles, hearing pots and pans falling on the ground. The boy ran back to the counter, the girl rolls her eyes, before moving his hair away from his eyes. "Hello," Ava says, as the boy nervously smiles.

"Hi," The boy shakes his head. "I mean hello Miss Sharpe," Brandon says, with a smile, which Ava returned.

"Hello Ma'am," The girl says, looking at both of the women.

"Is Lita here today?" Ava asks as the boy nodded his head.

"Yes," Brandon says, as Eliza gave him a _go get her_ look.

"right," Brandon says, leaving.

Ava stood there waiting before she heard talking. "someone important is here to see," Brandon says, trying to whisper.

"Like who?" Lita asks, Brandon looked towards the women, before looking back at Lita.

"The president-elect," Brandon says, ever though Lita was turned around, Ava knew she was smiling, Lita turned around, and walked towards the counter, with Brandon following behind her.

"Auntie Ava," Lita says, the group eyes widened, as Ava smiled.

"Hey bean," Ava says, as Eliza hit Brandon's shoulder, causing him to close his mouth.

"She's your aunt?" Brandon asks as Lita nodded her head.

"Not by blood," Lita says, before turning to the blonde, beside her aunt.

"Hey I'm Lita Rory," Lita says, with a smile.

"Hi I'm Sara Lance," Sara says, returning the smile.

"So what can I get you two?" Lita asks as Ava turned to Sara.

"Two chocolates?" Ava asks as Sara nodded her head.

"Two chocolate ice creams," Ava says, as Eliza smiled.

"Got ya," Eliza says, starting to make the ice creams, Brandon frowned.

"Wasn't you the president date to the ball?" Brandon asks, Lita noticed how Sara shifted, she hits Brandon on the shoulder.

"I mean- well I- uh..." Brandon starts, as Lita and Eliza rolled their eyes.

"Here you go," Eliza says, handing them their ice creams.

"Thank you," Ava says, as Eliza smiled.

"You're welcome," Eliza says, as Ava started to hand her the money before Lita pushed her hand back.

"No," Lita says, as Ava sighed.

"Lita," Ava says, and Lita shook her head.

"I don't want the money," Lita says, crossing her arms.

"You did enough you brought the place," Lita says, with a smile.

"see you around auntie," Lita says, as Ava chuckles.

_"See you around bean,"_

+++

Ava and Sara walked around, eating their ice cream when she finishes they threw away their cups, before stopping at the National Mall. "So you brought it?" Sara asks as Ava nodded her head.

"Yeah she always wanted to open her own ice cream shop so I helped her out," Ava explains, as Sara smiled.

"Aves you're the sweetest person I know," Sara says, her hand touching Ava's cheek.

"Your serious?" Ava asks as Sara nodded her head.

"mhm you always putting people before yourself," Sara says, they stared at each other, Ava's eyes went to Sara's lips, before looking back at the blonde, they both started to lean in when Ava's phone rang.

Ava clears her throat, backing away from Sara, taking out of her phone, and answering the call. "Hello?" Ava says, putting the phone against her ear.

"Yeah what's up Nor?" Ava asks, Sara watched Ava humming and nodding her head, listening to Nora.

"Alright we're coming back," Ava says, before taking the phone away from her ear, hanging up the phone, and turning it off, before turning to Sara.

"Nora wants us to go to the office," Ava says, Sara nodded her head.

They both didn't know what just happen between them, but they almost kissed. And it changed everything between them. Ava hates that she leaned in to kiss her.

She was the president fiancée. It wasn't like the world knew that. but Ava liked Sara for a while, ever since they actually started hanging out. Ava knew they could never be together.

+++ 

It been three days since they almost kissed, and Sara acted it never happen, so Ava did the same. It was the day of the election, and the reporter was asking questions. 

Everything changed with Ava, when a certain brunette came up. A brunette smiles, before taking the microphone. "Miss Sharpe," she says, getting Ava's attention.

"Were you ever abused?" She asks, surprising everyone.

"um..." Ava starts, as Oliver tried to hide his smile, but Sara noticed.

"By Matt Sharpe? Your father?" The brunette asks as Ava's eyes widen.

"Well I-," Ava begins to say before the brunette cut her off.

"Did he abuse your mother too?" She asks, Sara and Nora studied Ava's movement, watched how her fist clenched and unclenched.

Nora stood up pulling Ava away from the stand before whispering something in the blonde's ear, causing her to nod her head, and walk off the stage, with Nora.

"That's enough questions for Miss Sharpe," Nate says, Oliver noticed how Sara and Zari stood up and left the stage, as Nate followed behind.

He growled, before noticing Sara's father, Quentin nodded for him to continue. Oliver forced a smile, turning back to the crowd. "Mister Queen!" a person shouts, Oliver looked at the person.

_"yes?"_

+++

They walked towards Ava's hotel room and opened the door. Nate and Ray stayed behind, trying to found out who was the brunette. Sara walked in and closed the door. "I didn't tell her," Sara says, as Ava chuckled, nodding her head.

"I know I trust you," Ava says, softly, causing Sara to smile.

"who you think told her?" Zari asks, Ava looked toward Nora before looking at Sara.

"How controlling do you think Oliver is?" Ava asks, Nora nodded her head, knowing what Ava is thinking.

"very controlling," Sara answers, as Zari raised a brow.

"Controlling enough to put a camera on you?" Nora asks as the door opened.

"It was Isabel Rochev," Nate says, Ava's brows knit.

"what?" she asks, Ray closed the door.

"the brunette her name is Isabel Rochev," Ray says, Nora noticed Sara shift.

"what's wrong?" Nora asks, Sara sighed.

"Isabel Rochev is the woman who took over Queen's consolidated," Sara says, Ava sat down on her bed.

"So he knows her by heart," Ava says, looking down, Sara opened her mouth to say something, but Zari cut her off.

"Why do you guys think Oliver did it?" Zari asks, as Nora's brows knit.

"She doesn't know?" Nora asks as Sara shook her head.

"Know what?" Zari asks, as Sara sighed.

"Zari you know how me and Oliver always fought and I told how we didn't always have a great relationship," Sara says, as Zari slowly nodded her head.

"yes?" Zari asks, she noticed how Sara shifted.

"Oliver was abusing me...still is," Sara says, Zari's face falls.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him," Zari says, as Ava nodded her head.

"He looked too perfect," Ava mumbles, as Zari nodded her head.

"right?! ugh," Zari says, ending with a groan, causing Sara to chuckle.

"I'm sorry I should've-," Zari starts, to honest she doesn't even know what she was about to say.

"You couldn't do anything," Sara says, as Zari shook her head.

"I should have known I just wanted you to be happy and I guess I couldn't see you weren't happy," Zari says, Sara's brows knit.

"What do you mean?" Sara asks as Zari looked down, fidgeting with her fingers.

"When you were staying with me I remember you crying about some guy name Oliver I thought he was like the one that got away," Zari says, as Nate wrapped his arm around Zari's shoulder.

"So I called him he was happy I thought he missed you too I didn't know you were running away from him," Zari says, Sara's brows raised in realization.

"So that's how he knew where-," Sara starts, as Zari nodded her head.

"Please don't be mad about me," Zari says, as Sara shook her head.

"I'm not mad I'm just..." Sara starts, Zari cringe.

"Don't say you're disappointed," Zari says, as Sara chuckled.

"I'm not...I'm just confused," Sara says, Ava turned to Sara.

"about?" Ava asks, standing up from the bed, and walking towards Sara.

"about Oliver," Sara says, as Ava tilted her head.

"what about him," Ava asks, her hand moved down her forearm, before grabbing her hand.

"I don't know if he came back to love or to control me," Sara says, looking down, Ava sighs.

"Sara..." Ava says, lifting her chin, forcing Sara to look at her.

"I just went back to him like he didn't do anything to me," Sara says, as Ava shook her head.

"You wanted him to change you believed he could...you loved so much that you believed he get some help that he would change..." Ava says, she spoke from the heart, They knew it was.

"did he?" Ava asks, as Sara shook her head, Ava saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"N-no," Sara chokes out, as Ava used her other that wasn't holding Sara's to wipe away the tear.

"You feel bad like it's your fault," Ava says, she studied Sara, before she sighed, and pulled Sara into a hug.

"It's not...you can't change the man if the man doesn't want to change," Ava says, as Sara cried into her chest, Nora noticed something in Ava's eyes, and she knew she had to talk to her about it.

The knock on the door, startled everyone. Ava nodded for Ray to open the door, Sara moves away from Ava's chest, never letting go of her hand. As Ray opened the door, to see a man with black hair another with blonde, Gary and John, she believes that his name. "Gary," Ava says, as Gary sighed, and walked in the room, with John behind him.

Ava raised a brow, as Gary hand her a piece of paper, the group noticed how Ava's eyes slightly widen, reading the paper. "what is it?" Nora asks as Ava looked up at them.

"Oliver wants to announce the engagement," Ava says, the group eyes widened before they all turned to Sara, who was staring at Ava.

+++

"what?" Sara asks, Ava turned to Sara.

"He wants to do it after the election," Ava says, as Sara nodded her head.

"Ray turns on the tv," Sara says, as Ray nodded her head, knowing exactly what to do, he turned on the tv, then he grabbed the remote, and changed it to channel fourteen.

_"This is election Miss Sharpe is winning the election by thirty votes," A man says, as the woman beside him shook her head._

_"Hey Thomas I know you voted for her but Mister Queen is still up there," The woman says, as Thomas chuckled._

Ray muted the tv, Ava Sharpe two hundred thirty-two votes Oliver Queen two hundred two. "They still have to count the votes in the mail," Gary says, as Ava nodded her head.

"How can he announce an engagement if there's no engagement," Sara says, Ava's brows knit.

"What do you mean?" Ava asks, as Sara sadly smiles.

"I mean I think it's time for me to actually leave Oliver," Sara says, as John raised a brow.

"when?" John asks as everyone turned to him, most frowned, John stood there awkwardly. 

"tonight," Sara says, before shrugging her shoulders.

"I know Oliver is probably at the hotel by now," Sara says, Ray frowned.

"I mean you're going? right now?" Ray asks as Sara nodded her head, before turning.

"I mean if you could come?" Sara asks, looking at Ava.

Ava looked towards Nora, back to Sara. "uh sure," Ava says, as Nora cleared her throat, causing the two to turn to her.

"Before you go Ava I need to talk to you," Nora says, as Ava nodded her head, letting go of Sara's hand.

"Outside," Nora says, opening the door, Ava frowns and walks out of the door, with Nora following behind.

"What's wrong?" Ava asks, Nora sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Nora asks as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing," Ava says, Nora chuckles.

"Did you forget that I knew you since you were like five right?" Nora asks, with a smile.

"I know everything about you," Nora says.

"The promise remember?" Nora asks as Ava rolled her eyes.

"Say it with me," Nora says, as Ava groan.

"I hate that I can never break promises," Ava says, Nora laughs.

"come on," Nora says, holding out her pinky, Ava smiles, linking their pinkies.

"friends by chance sisters by choice," They said, Nora sadly smiles.

"So I know you and I know your in love with her," Nora asks, as Ava's brows knit.

"with who?" Ava asks.

"The one and only Sara Lance," Nora says, as Ava eyes slightly widened.

"uh...um..." Ava starts, as Nora raised amused brow.

"mm?" Nora hums.

"how uh...why-," Ava asks, lost of words, as Nora chuckles.

"huh what?" Nora asks, playing with Ava.

"uh Ava I know you," Nora says, with an amused smile.

"Alright you got me," Ava says, before growing serious.

"But do you got her?" Ava asks, Nora sighs, as the door opened, Sara walked out.

"You ready?" Sara asks, Ava nodded her head.

"I'm ready," Ava says, Nora grabs her hand.

"Avey..." Nora starts, Ava shakes her head, before squeezing Nora's hand, giving her an _I'm fine_ look.

"Talk to you later Nor," Ava says, letting go of her hand, walking towards Sara.

Nora's scared for her, She knows Ava always falls headfirst, and when she does she always gets hurt. And she has been there every time, Ava didn't tell her but she knows what she's thinking she's thinking Sara's the one.

But she needs to know after this relationship she's getting out of. She's going to her trust issues, a lot of problems, and Ava needs to be ready for that. Nora knows she is they both lived it....

+++

as they walked towards Oliver's hotel, Sara had something on her mind. "Aves?" Sara asks as Ava raised a brow.

"hm?" Ava hums.

"I only know the bad parts about your childhood I want to know the good," Sara says, as Ava chuckled, licking her lips.

She sadly smiles, before biting her bottom lip. "There's not a lot," Ava says, honestly.

"how did you meet Nora?" Sara asks, Ava sucked her teeth.

"uh a women's youth center," Ava says, Sara raised a brow.

"You know her father was abusing her mother like mine...so my mother wanted to go to a center that she could trust before her mother..." Ava trails off, she sniffs, she doesn't even know she stopped crying.

"before her mother committed suicide she got close to my mother and I got close to Nora and she has been there since my brother..." Ava says, Sara's brows knit.

"your brother?" Sara asks, Ava's eyes widened in realization.

"uh..." Ava starts, Sara squeezes her hand.

"Aves you got a brother," Sara says, as Ava bitterly chuckles.

"had," Ava says, Sara tilts her head.

"what?" Sara asks.

"My dad beat him too hard...killed him," Ava says, Sara gasps.

"what was his name?" Sara asks.

"Noah Sharpe," Ava says, Sara's brows knit.

Noah Sharpe? she remembered that name from one of her father's case, it had something to do with the FBI but...

"you okay?" Ava asks, causing Sara to look at her.

"mhm just thinking," Sara says, Sara bits her bottom lip.

"can you describe him?" Sara asks, Ava raised a brow.

"Your brother who was he to you?" Sara asks, Ava chuckled, her thumb moves back and forward against Sara's hand. 

" he was the best part of me," Ava says, she smiles.

"He was my star...my rock...my ride or die he showed me that if you give up you giving up on your life your dream...that if you give that up to a lowdown you giving up nothing leaving nothing for yourself that every little thing counts," Ava says, Sara, nodded her head.

"It does," Sara says, Ava nodded her head.

_"It does I know that in my heart," Ava says,_

+++

They stood at the door, as Sara shifted. "Your ready?" Ava asks, Sara took a deep breath before nodding her head, Ava sighs before opening the door. Ava and Sara walked into the hotel room, there were clothes everywhere, things knocked over.

Sara raised a brow, turning to Ava, as they heard moaning as they walked more into the hotel. They finally made it to the bedroom, Sara's eyes widened, Oliver was in bed with another blonde. "what the hell?!" Ava asked it for Sara.

The two quickly turned around, Sara could finally see who was the blonde. "Felicity?" Sara asks, Sara always knew something was wrong between them.

"Put some clothes we need to talk," Ava says, Oliver stood up.

"Sharpe-," Oliver starts, getting cut off as Ava closed the door.

"how- how could she?" Sara asks, Ava's brows knit.

"Felicity?" Ava asks, Sara slowly nodded her head.

"I trusted her she promised me that..." Sara says, Ava raised a brow.

"that what?" Ava asks.

"that she believed and knew that Oliver would never and she never be with him and him cheating with her of all people," Sara says, as Ava sighs.

"Aves..." Sara says, Ava slowly nodded her head.

"I know I'm sorry," she says, as the couple walked into the room, fully dressed.

"I'm sorry-," Felicity starts, Sara shakes her head.

"I don't- I don't want your apology," Sara says, as Oliver nodded his head.

"I don't know why she's apologizing," Oliver says, Felicity's eyes widened.

"Oliver," Felicity starts, as Oliver shook his head.

"Felicity what should I say? I fell out of love with her and fell in love with you," Oliver says, as Sara bitterly chuckled.

"I'm glad you fell in love with her," Sara says, surprising them.

"But I just don't understand you, Ollie," Sara says, her voice cracked a little.

"You want to announce our engagement one day then the next day you want to tell me you fell out of love?" Sara says, shaking her head.

"What fucking sense does that make Oliver?" Sara asks, Ava frowns.

"Sara," Ava starts, Sara shook her head again.

"No Aves...you know what I've been fell out of love with you Oliver."

"I knew I could never trust you I could never feel safe with you...in our damn home Ollie! you suppose to feel safe welcomed!" Sara says, she didn't know she was crying.

"You fell in love with her okay?" Sara asks, she sniffs.

"Well I fell in love with your president-elect," Sara says, before bitterly chuckling, Ava's eyes widen.

" or should I say the president," Sara says, their eyes widened.

"what?" Oliver asks, Sara smiles.

" she won Oliver check the news," Sara says, as Oliver turned to Felicity.

"Feli," Oliver says, as Felicity nodded her head, turning on the tv.

_"wow the biggest election of all the year's Ava Sharpe won by three hundred six votes," Thomas says, as the woman nodded her head, with a smile._

_"Surprised the mess out of me Thomas," The woman says, Thomas smiled._

_"our first woman president Eve," Thomas says, Eve's smile grew._

_"So is our vice president," She says,_

Oliver Queen two hundred thirty-two. "You lose by a lot of congrats," Sara says, Sara bitterly chuckles, crossing her arms.

"You lose by a woman?" Sara asks, Oliver growls.

"I guess that hurts your ego," Sara says, Oliver's fist clenched.

"Unclench your fist," Ava warns, as Oliver sighed unclenching his fist.

Sara shook her head. "See you in three months, Ollie," Sara says, leaving the hotel room, with Ava following behind.

Sara don't why she was so bold in there. But finally feeling free is amazing, knowing she wouldn't dare go back to Oliver. Felt amazing, but what didn't feel amazing was being scared not of Oliver but of what you did. You just told the woman you loved you were in love with her. In front of your ex, and you didn't know how she feels.

+++

Ava and Sara went back to the hotel, and no one was there. Ava went to the bathroom, leaving Sara into the room by herself, Sara bits her bottom lip, thinking. She sighs, before grabbing her phone. And turning it on, she went through her contacts before she found the number, and called it. After a few rings, they answered. _"Hey baby girl what's up?"_ he asks, as Sara sighed.

"a lot," Sara says, as she heard moving around on the other end.

 _"Are you okay?"_ he asks, as Sara sighed.

"Uh No actually," Sara says, bitterly.

 _"and Oliver must be upset with the lose,"_ Quentinsays, Sara nodded her head, knowing her father couldn't see.

"mhm," Sara hums.

 _"Baby girl?"_ Quentin asks, feeling something wrong.

"Daddy can we talk tomorrow?" Sara asks, sitting straight on the bed.

 _"Yeah where?"_ He asks, as Sara sadly smiles.

"Laurel's favorite diner," Sara says, she heard her father chuckle.

"can I ask you a question?" Sara asks, after a moment of silence.

 _"sure,"_ he says.

"Yes that case still open about Noah Sharpe," Sara says, she knows she got her father's full attention.

_"yeah he's still..."_

+++

Ava walked back into the bedroom. "Sorry, daddy I got to go talk to you later?" Sara says when she noticed Ava in the room.

"mhm love you bye," Sara says, hanging up the phone.

"Sorry," Ava apologizes, as Sara shook her head.

"it's okay he needed to go asleep," Sara says, as Ava sat on the edge of the bed.

"Quick question Sar," Ava asks, Sara raised a brow.

"what's up?" Sara asks as Ava turned to her.

"how did you know I won?" Ava asks as Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't," Sara says, she chuckles.

"I hoped...I actually believed it," Sara says, with a smile.

"To be honest I never thought Oliver would've won again," Sara admits, Ava's brows knit.

"why?" Ava asks, Sara sighed.

" he was too cocky about himself because he was a Queen everyone did like him but people noticed how he changed and how he didn't do any good for the world," Sara says, the two sat in silence.

"So?" Ava asks, breaking the silence.

"so what?" Sara asks.

"so about what you said back there..." Ava asks, as Sara chuckled.

"I said a lot so be specific," Sara says, Ava turned away from Sara and looked down, staring at the floor.

"about how you were in love with me," Ava says.

"that," Sara says, as Ava nodded her head.

"mhm," Ava hums.

"To be honest I never thought that was the way I was going to tell you," Sara says, as Ava turned to her.

"so it's true?" Ava asks, Sara nodded her head.

"yep," Sara says, Sara studied Ava.

"okay," Ava says, the women went silent again, Ava started thinking about what Sara said.

"It's fine if-,"

"I didn't know-,"

"sorry," the woman says, as Sara gives Ava a light smile.

"you go," Sara says, as Ava sighed.

"I didn't know if you felt the same way I never thought you would," Ava admits, Sara raised a brow, moving closer to Sara.

"Why?" Sara asks as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought to you I was just a shoulder to cry on...a friend to lean on," Ava says, Sara chuckles.

"I guess you were more," Sara says, as Ava nodded her head.

"Aves," Sara says, growing serious.

"You know how I'm going to have issues...trust issues and more," Sara says, as Ava sadly smiled.

"Sara if you want to take things we could take things slow," Ava says, Sara smiled.

"Thank you," Sara says, before kissing Ava, they passionately kissed. The kiss was soft like there's no one in the world could bother right now, that they're together.

+++

Ava was sixteen when she wrote her first song, she sat in front of the piano that her father gave her to apologize for hitting her. That was the only gift she didn't destroy. Ava finger-tips touches the keys. she slowly starts pressing the keys, her hand moving across the keyboard. "You came home one-night Fallin' up the stairs to the door We saw it in your eyes," Ava sang, softly.

"There's someone we've never seen before And you started a fight just to put tears In our eyes, now it's floodin' the floor," Ava sang, finger-tips touching the keys, hitting the notes.

"Did you really love us but didn't know how to? Did you burn down the house to excuse All the pain that you went through? And is it better now that you're gone?" Ava sang, sadly smiled.

"'Cause I don't know if I should forgive Should I just forget? 'Cause I can't seem to get what you did I won't know If you ever cared Did you just forget Forget about us?" Ava sang.

"Forget about us," Ava sang, her a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Forget about us," Ava sang, softly.

"You sat in your car Complainin' that we weren't good enough And we could tell by the hours you spent out You weren't happy with us So why ever come home Just to spend all day shoutin' at the home That you broke?" Ava sang, listening to the notes on the piano.

"Did you really love us but didn't know how to? Did you burn down the house to excuse All the pain that you went through? And is it better now that you're gone?" Ava sang, closing her eyes.

"But I don't know If I should forgive Should I just forget? 'Cause I can't seem to get what you did I won't know If you ever cared Did you just forget Forget about us?" Ava sang, knowing which keys to press.

"Forget about us," Ava sang, finger-tips moving across the keyboard.

"Forget about us Forget about us, ooh," Ava sang, opening her eyes.

"Did you even love us but couldn't show how? When you burned down the house Did you lose all the pain that you went through? And is it better now that you're gone?" Ava sang, slowly down the notes, before she sighed.

+++

Sara went to the diner, waiting for her father. She smiles, the only reason this was Laurel's favorite diner is because of the pie, the apple pie. She loved it she always said it was the best pie she ever acts.

Sara heard the doorbell ring, causing her to turn her head, her father smiled as he walked towards her table. "Hey baby girl," Quentin says, kissing her cheek.

"Hey daddy," Sara says, as her father sat down.

"so what's up?" Quentin asks, as Sara sighed.

"I broke off me and Oliver engagement," Sara says, as Quentin's eyes widened.

"what? why?" Quentin asks, as Sara fidgeting her fingers.

"We both fell out of love and I just didn't feel safe with him," Sara says, as Quentin raised a brow.

"feel safe?" Quentin asked as Sara closed her eyes.

"Daddy Oliver was abusing me," Sara says, Quentin's eyes widened, Sara knew he was angry but she hoped it wasn't at her.

" he was what?" Quentin asks, a little loudly.

"Daddy," Sara says, opening her eyes, as Quentin sighed.

"He was abusing you," Quentin repeats, as Sara nodded her head.

"for how long?" Quentin asks, Sara bits her bottom lip.

"since we got back together," Sara says, Quentin raised a brow.

"mentally? or..." Quentin trails off.

"both," Sara says, Quentin washed his hands over his face.

"how did it end?" Quentin asks, Sara bitterly chuckles.

"I found him sleeping with Felicity," Sara says, Quentin's eyes widened.

"his vice president," Quentin says, as Sara nodded her head.

" he said he was in love," Sara says, Quentin shook his head.

"I pray for her," Quentin says, before grabbing Sara's hand.

"I'm sorry baby girl I can't believe I was his security service," Quentin says, as Sara gave her father a sad smile.

"Let's not talk about the bad at least not right now," Sara says, as Quentin nodded his head.

_"so how you been?" Sara asks,_

+++

Ava went to her parent's grave, "It's the death of me right?" Ava asks, looking at her Father's grave, she hates that her mother and father's grave is beside each other, but as people thought they were _happily_ married.

"Trust...my heart...me believing?" Ava says, crouch down, with flowers in her hand.

"Noah would've to spit on your grave but I would've too," Ava says, took in a deep breath, before letting it out.

"A demon needs a little respect too," Ava says, before standing up and walking towards her mother's grave, and crouching down again.

"I love you, mom and I'm sorry you didn't deserve this," Ava says, she licked her lips, staring at her Mother's grave.

"You were the nicest person I know," Ava says, she tried to blink away her tears.

"While a demon was living in your house you brought the light into the darkness...you were my angel," Ava says, before standing up.

"I'm sorry," Ava says, placing the flowers on her mother's grave.

+++

"I hope you know what you getting into Sharpe," Oliver warns, Ava looked at him, unfazed.

"This is not my first time Queen," Ava says, as Oliver nodded his head, knowing Ava was Hunter Vice President for the eight years when he was in the White House.

+++

It was January Twentieth, inauguration day. Nora and Ava were getting sworn in, "you ready?" Nora asks as they stood in the church, as Ava nodded her head.

"Born ready," Ava says, as Nora smiled.

"Nora Braden Drahk," A man says, as Nora held up her left hand and placed her right on the bible.

"I swear to support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies; that I will be honest and loyal; that I agree to this without any doubts or bad intentions; and that I will do my best to do the duties of the office: So help me God," Nora swore, as the man nodded his head.

"Ava Lee Sharpe," The man says, as Nora moved to the side, and Ava did the same thing as did, she held up her left hand, and placed her right on the bible.

"I swear that I will do the job of President of the United States to the best of my ability. I will fight to preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States," Ava swore, lightly smiles, when she saw Sara, which the blonde returned.

+++

After Ava and Nora did their speech, them and their family went to the United States presidential inaugural balls. As the act inside, the guest waited outside, "Cheer to President Sharpe and Vice President Drahk," Nate says, holding up the glass, as everyone else did the same and cheered.

as the doors opened and officers walked in and forcing Oliver to pull his hands behind his back. "Oliver Queen you are under arrest," the officer says, Oliver grunts.

"for what?" Oliver asks Felicity looked at him.

"You are under arrest for domestic violence against Sara Lance," A voice says, Quentin.

"You have the right to remain silent and to refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law," The officer says, cuffing Oliver, as Felicity stares at Oliver, her eyes widen.

"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future," The officer says, escorting Oliver out with Felicity following behind.

"damn I wish this came quicker," A voice says, Ava eyes widened, causing her to turn around, A man smiles, as Ava gasped.

"Noah," Ava says, before hugging the man.

"Hey Avey," Noah says, wrapping his arms around the blonde, his smile grew, he never thought he would see her again, but look at him now.

"I thought you were dead," Ava says, pulling out of the hug.

"Almost but the FBI took me in," Noah says, Ava's brows knit.

"Dad was money laundering they had a big case on him," Noah starts.

"When they found out he was dead they were about to let me see you but then you met Oliver everything stopped," Noah explains, before looking at Sara.

"They had a case on Oliver for three years and domestic violence was just charged," Noah says, he smiled at Sara, the blonde returned the smile.

"You're working for the FBI," Ava says, as Noah nodded his head.

"I'm an agent," Noah says, with a smile.

"You a fed now? You work for the government?" A voice says, walking behind him, Nora.

"You also work for the government Nor," Noah says, turning to her.

"God I missed you," Nora says, hugging him.

"I missed you too," Noah says, hugging her back, before seeing the man behind her, he pulls out of the hug.

"who is he?" Noah asks, voice threatening, as Ray's eyes widened.

Noah laughed. "I'm just playing nice to meet you, Palmer," Noah says, as Ray smiled.

_"Nice to meet you too,"_

+++

Ava walked beside Sara, Sara smiles. "You got him back," Sara says, grabbing Ava's hand.

"mhm," Ava hums.

"Thank you," Ava says, as Sara's brows knit.

"for what?" Sara asks, Ava gave her a _are_ _you_ _serious_ look.

"I didn't anything my dad did it," Sara says, as Ava chuckled.

"Still thank you," Ava says, with a smile.

"You're welcome," Sara says, kissing her cheek, Ava noticed Nate waving them over.

"Come on we have a national anthem to listen to," Ava says, pulling Sara, as Sara chuckled.

_"Alright Ms. Steal Your Girl,"_

While Oliver was living a ten-year sentence in prison. Ava and Sara were happily together, she has everything she ever wanted. Her Brother's back. She's president. She has a girlfriend but in a few years in Sara's and Oliver's eyes Ava becomes...

_Mrs. Steal Your Girl,_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! You're welcome to leave a comment! I may ask how was it?


End file.
